Imperfect is the New Perfect
by Karrissarella
Summary: While Rei also looks up to Haruka's swimming abilities, he doesn't like that Nagisa is getting too close to Haru. Jealous!Rei. Reigisa. Requested.


**Title:** Imperfect is the New Perfect

**Author:** karrissarella

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** While Rei also looks up to Haruka's swimming abilities, he doesn't like that Nagisa is getting too close to Haru. Jealous!Rei. Reigisa. Requested by anonymous.

* * *

He didn't get it.

What did Nagisa see in Haruka? Sure, the boy was beyond talented at swimming, and he _did _have that dark and mysterious aura about him. Let's not forget the boy was very physically attractive.

Ugh, he was _perfect!_

After all the unbeautiful things he had been forced to do by joining this swimming team it was beginning to be hard to keep up all of his perfect qualities, especially when most of his swimming skills made him look imperfect.

He frowned, and adjusted his glasses watching Nagisa jump in the water after Haruka came back and touched the pool wall. As perfectly as Haruka swam freestyle, there wasn't any less perfection in Nagisa's breaststroke. Rei could hardly take his eyes off the small body making his first lap, and heading back down the lane so Makoto could take his turn.

Nagisa touched the edge of the pool, and Makoto's long body dove over him. Nagisa marveled at his childhood friend, before swimming under the lane and moving to one that Haruka had decided to lounge in. "Haruka-chan, you were so fast this time around!" He praised his elder.

Haruka shrugged in response, turning his head to watch Makoto make his lap back. "I just feel the water," he replied nonchalantly. He blinked and stared over at the newest swim member who hadn't positioned himself to jump in after Makoto finished his lap.

Nagisa stared up at his sempai, wondering what had caught the raven-haired student's attention. "Haru-chan?"

"Rei."

"Huh?" Nagisa responded before turning to face the blue-haired teen.

"He's staring at you."

As if on cue, Rei averted his gaze and raised his fingers to shift his glasses. Nagisa watched Makoto move over to Rei, and stand in front of him with a soft smile. "Rei-chan, it's your turn to lap."

Rei turned to face Makoto, and simply nodded, removing his glasses. Rei walked over to the center lane and positioned himself into form. He bent his legs moving them in place, hunched his back over, and placed his hands on the edge of the diving block. He concentrated on his thoughts, before he was distracted by the fast rippling of water of the lane next to him.

"Your form is perfect, Rei-chan! You can do it!" Nagisa splashed, grinning over at the older student.

Rei let a smug smile grace his lips, and nodded. He felt accomplished that he could tear Nagisa away from his obvious devotion to Haruka. Within that short moment, he kicked off the edge and dove into the pool, maintaining his butterfly stroke.

Nagisa's face lit up as he watched his team member swim down the lap. Once the blonde saw the blue-haired student kick off the far end of the pool wall, he began to walk down the lane he was in. He soon enough dived under the water and began to swim next to Rei, his head popping up just a few seconds before Rei could place his hand on the wall.

"That was so good, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said excitedly as he swam under the lane and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist in a hug. Rei was taken aback by the hug, his cheeks flushed a light pink as he turned his gaze away from the smaller boy below him.

Nagisa pulled back from the hug, and turned around to face Haruka. "Isn't he getting better, Haru-chan?" He asked excitedly, and Rei accidently let out a soft groan.

Nagisa rose an eyebrow at the noise, and turned back to Rei after Haruka didn't respond. "Rei-chan? You look upset."

Makoto was the first one to catch on, and gave the two a weak smile. "Ah, Haru-chan. We forgot to grab towels. Why don't we go back in the locker room and grab them real quick?"

"Too much effort." Haruka murmured as he only moved enough to bring his body up out of the water and to sit on the pool's edge as his legs dangled in the water.

Nagisa was distracted by the conversation at hand, turning to Makoto before briefly turning back to Rei. "It's okay. Rei-chan and I can get them, Mako-chan!" The younger one suggested, giving his captain a small smile. "Come on!" Nagisa said as he pulled himself out of the water, and lend a hand out to Rei.

Rei gave a soft sigh and accepted the hand as he pulled himself out of the pool. He followed, or rather was dragged towards the locker room as Nagisa never let go of his hand. They entered the locker room, and their hands immediately disconnected as the first-year student turned to face the other.

"Rei-chan, are you mad at me?" Nagisa pouted.

Rei's eyes widen at the question, "What?! No, of course not." He said quickly, as he crossed his arms in defense. "Why would I be mad?" Anger, or jealousy in this case, wasn't attractive at all.

"Well then, are you mad at Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, quirking an eyebrow. "He caught you staring at us, and then you did that glasses thing you do when you're embarrassed." He said.

It was Rei's turn to raise a brow. Nagisa noticed something like that? A small silence fell between them before, predictably, Nagisa broke it.

"Why are you mad at Haru-chan?"

"_I'm not_," Rei answered, turning his gaze towards the row of lockers next to them.

"Then why didn't you say so? Did he say something, or…." Nagisa frowned, "did_ I_ say something?"

Rei shook his head. "It's not that," he answered. "You're supposed to be taking responsibility for me." He said. He didn't mean to let what he wanted to say slip out, but it was too late. "Not Haru," he replied barely above a whisper.

Nagisa blinked as he stared up at Rei. "Oh…" He stated, "_Oh."_Nagisa looked up to be facing a red-faced Rei. He gave the older student a big smile and pulled both of Rei's hands into his own. "Rei-chan, don't worry! I'll be sure to take full responsibility!"

Rei's violet eyes met Nagisa's blue ones. He couldn't help but go weak at the blonde's smile, and returned the smile back in response. He let out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry, Nagisa-kun. Jealousy isn't attractive."

Nagisa shook his head in response, standing on his toes before grinning against Rei's lips. He placed a quick kiss on the blue-haired boy's lips. "I think it's kinda hot," he whispered, a knowing, mischievous smile placed on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have the time, I'd love to hear any feedback as it is my first Free! and Reigisa fic!


End file.
